Discussion utilisateur:Matauf
__TOC__ Modèle terminé J'ai terminé. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Gguigui1 (discussion) octobre 30, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Image }} }} Salut J'ai vu ton mesage à igor et j'ai changé les textes qu'il fallait en blanc puis tout mis en pdf. Tu peux venir chez moi en demandant la clé à ma mère ;) Perso je vais me faire déchiqueter la bouche, pas charcuter xD Austine RE: CSS Salut. Effectivement le problème était sur la largeur de la page, le reste c'est bon. —Wyz octobre 31, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Personnage Erreur PRD Pourquoi dois-je choisir un avatar exactement ? Je ne comprend pas trop. : Mais si je devais en prendre un, parmis les restants se serait sans doute Yami Marik. Tant que je peux garder mon avatar geekette. Je profite de ma précense sur ton profil pour te parler de l'idée que j'ai eu ; Le Quizz-Chatbox, le principe est simple : : On passe une annonce comme quoi un Quizz sur le thème Yu-Gi-Oh aura lieu à une date fixée (et une heure donnée), les participants arriverons en CB pour répondre aux questions et gagner des points. Comme aux concours de Funcards, c'est à toi de décider les récompences obtenues avec les points. Toujours est-il que si quelqu'un réussi à faire un 100%, il faudra vraiment bien le récompenser ! Qu'en dit-tu ? Ok. Mihawk Moha Contributions j'y suis. Mihawk Moha Contributions Voici les retours des modérateurs : Pour la plupart, ils disent que cela n'apportera rien du tout au site FinalYugi ils disent que votre site va principalement prendre ce qui les intéressent chez nous (la DB, ruling,définition, etc...), mais en retour on aura rien. ils ne pensent pas que le wikia fera de la pub pour nous. En gros, ils se posent la question de "Qu'est ce que le wikia français peut apporter au forum finalyugi" ? En conclusion, je rejoins leurs décisions, cela me semble pas pertinent de faire cela, car notre site internet a déjà la même chose en sachant que nous somme biens plus visibles et donc faisant doublons. Mon objectif en tant que Webmaster de ce site, c'est de pouvoir proposer plus de contenu et d'améliorer notre base et nos articles, et non de d'inciter nos membres à aller voir ailleurs. Et surtout, d'inciter mes membres à acheter à ma boutique UltraJeux. C'est le but même de ce site ! Salut , je tien à m'excusé de t'avoir insulté. Merci d'accepte mes excuses . Salut Matauf Je voudrai savoir c'est quand les heures des cours s'il te plait CCWW Yo, tu peux passer sur un tchat ? genre OPE ? décembre 13, 2014 à 12:28 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs de wikia Bonjour, Je suis Gguigui1, assistant francophone. Récemment, nous tournons dans les wikias francophones pour demander si les administrateurs ont besoin d'aide sur leur wikia. Ainsi, je vous demande donc si je pourrais apporter mon aide pour des tâches ou si vous aviez besoin peut-être de spotlight ou de liens interwikis ou d'autre demandes similaires. Merci d'avance pour votre réponse et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours disponible sur le Wiki des communautés. Gguigui1 (discussion) décembre 13, 2014 à 13:46 (UTC) Yo t'es là ? Vient sur OPE stp - -- décembre 13, 2014 à 20:47 (UTC) Ciaossu ^^ J'ai vu que tu avais créé la Catégorie:Réserve, elle sert à quoi ? -- 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px Catégorie:Chaøs' Templates décembre 22, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Bah oui... on peut rien me cacher Alors, ça sert à quoi ? Salut Mat' Je voulais venir te voir pour m'excuser de ne pas assister à ton cours aujourd'hui car je c'est que tu fais de ton mieux pour nous instruire malgré les ptit con que nous sommes ^^ et te dire que je fais de mon mieux pour assister aux cours prochains ;) J'espere que tu me comprend et encore désolé merci d'avance :) décembre 23, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) Merci pour le message ^^ ah oui pour le bug script j'ai le meme problème :( tiens moi au courant si tu trouves une solution Aisha no mugiwara (discussion) janvier 2, 2015 à 20:10 (UTC) Matauf, on à pas fait la deuxième partit du JS avec Hulothe ? Slifeur (discussion) janvier 3, 2015 à 08:18 (UTC)Slifeur Viens sur le tchat le plus tôt possible stp Austine CCCW exam Merci pour ton message de rappel ;) j'espere être à l'heure et je ferais en sorte de te rendre sa à l'heure mais j'ai une question ^^ on prend le sujet en PDF on le regarde et on répond sur un document word ou oppen office et c'est sa que l'on t'envoie par mail ?? :) Merci d'avance janvier 3, 2015 à 12:28 (UTC) Ah d'accord j'ai compris on t'envoie un mail avec les réponses de l'examens de notre filière biien sur dedans ok :p et tu veux que l'on te redonne les sujets ou pas dans le mail ?? :) janvier 3, 2015 à 14:19 (UTC) Salut Matauf ! Sur ma page de discussion, tu as dit que j'avais peur de faire l'examen. J'avais juste le stress et je ne pouvais pas (à cause de ma mère^^). janvier 3, 2015 à 23:21 (UTC) Raydjahs Concernant ma "commande" J'avais demandé des codes pour modifier l'apparence du tchat de FTW, à savoir, remplacer l'étoile par le symbole de Fairy Tail, et changer le fond ^^ Madi 'la Folle *^-^*' janvier 11, 2015 à 18:12 (UTC) Merci Merci beaucoup pour les codes mon cher 'tauf :3 Tiens voilà un bisou :* XD Madi 'la Folle *^-^*' janvier 14, 2015 à 18:42 (UTC) CCCW ; Preuve Screen Salut Matt !! Comme promis, voilà les preuves que j'ai aidé Franky003 : http://sournoishack.com/uploads/823906335Preuve_Screen_1.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1146575899preuve_Screen_2.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/2079341527Preuve_Screen_3.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1142291545Preuve_Screen_4.png Bah voilà apres si tu veux vraiment t peux avoir les screens de l historique qui prouvent que j'était sur le tchat hein (...) mais bon c'est pas le plus important.. Bon bah chose promie, chose due, tu as les screen maintenant :p PS: Je t'envois le même message sur le wiki CCCW hein :p Monkey -d-luffi janvier 19, 2015 à 08:06 (UTC) Mdrrrr dors bien ce soir XD bah les preuves sont que l'historique montre à quelle heure j ai pris les screens, et pour te prouver c'est lesquels... Si tu vas voir les images que franky a mis tu vois que c'est les mêmes ^^" Il m'a demandé de lui faire des screens et d'autres choses, donc j'ai tout fait mais le reste est sur le tchat et j'ai pas screen le moment ou on a parlé avec franky car je savais pas que j'en avais besoin ^^" Bon, si t'as d'autres trucs à demander je te répondrais demain matin/midi ^^" A+ :) Monkey -d-luffi janvier 19, 2015 à 19:45 (UTC) Pour le tchat, aujourd'hui à 15h ? Codes Yo c'était juste pour savoir comment modifier la toolbar d'un Wiki (la barre du bas de la page avec "Suivre", "Mes outils"...) parce que je trouve pas les codes de bases (j'ai cherché sur internet je trouve pas tellement) pour commencer (après je customiserai mais me faudrait juste le code de base^^) alors si tu pouvais m'aider je t'en remercierai^^. Merci d'avance, ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur Ty mec^^ ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur Salut, c’est Kidd, on peux se voir rapidement please. Ou tu veux. A+ Maintenant si possible ? Création d'une page. Salut Matauf, je m'excuse de te déranger ^-^ J'ai fait une page de mon mieux, mais j'y arrive toujours pas où mettre l'image dans l'infobox (J'ai héberger l'image) C'est surtout l'infobox que je ne comprends pas :( http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Trappe_sans_fond Tu peux venir sur le tchat le plus vite possible stp? :) Austine Script Salut, Non désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je pense que tu vas devoir passer par Hulothe ou demander sur le sous-forum reservé aux robots, je verrais si je peux le faire avec AWB. Gguigui1 (discussion) mars 2, 2015 à 17:29 (UTC) Réunion contacte moi sur ma boite mail au plus vite ! de la part de Matthieu Boîtes à Idées Ciaossu ^-^ Comme je te l'ai dit, le wiki est assez désert donc il serait temps de penser à sortir de nouvelles innovations pour attirer du gens* J'ai pensé que ça serait pas mal de refaire un exam, DAH ou des duel-tchat etc... Voilà voila... 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px juin 7, 2015 à 11:14 (UTC) On remet ça ? Yo Mat'boy, est-ce que on va remettre le CCC cet été ? c'éait vraiment cool l''été passé :P Emperor Jarjarkine juin 17, 2015 à 02:15 (UTC)'' Quelques questions Salut Mat ! Comment vas-tu ? Je voudrais te poser quelques questions par rapport à du CSS, tu es dispo quand ? Merci d'avance ! ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 6, 2015 à 15:00 (UTC) Si tu peux viens sur le Tchat ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 6, 2015 à 16:14 (UTC) Ici et maintenant ? mdr ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 6, 2015 à 20:42 (UTC) Mince.. Et aujourd'hui ? ^^ ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 7, 2015 à 11:34 (UTC) Bon beh rejoins le tchat ♣ VaLoon ♣ Disc. Contrib. juillet 7, 2015 à 11:57 (UTC) On va peut-être finir par y arriver ! Tu peux aujourd'hui ? Regroupement Yo Mat, ce serais pas mal de tenter un nouveau regroupement des Tchats mais cette fois-ci, en faisant une semaine entière, avec l'integration de wikis plus petits. T'ens penses quoi ? Jarjarkine juillet 11, 2015 à 04:56 (UTC) Je parlais surtout de plus petitt wikia, SNK commence petit à petit à grossir, mais genre, des wikia qui sont bien mais que personne ne voit vraiment. Animal Crossing par exemple :P juillet 11, 2015 à 15:11 (UTC) Depuis l'temps... Salut Matauf (ou Dieu Matafu ^^ (oui, je m'en souviens encore)), Ah oui, ça fait plus que super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Plus d'un an... UN AN ! La vache, ça passe à une de ces vitesses... Y'a dû y avoir des changements sur Wikia et toute la communauté depuis le temps... Déjà la partie esthétique du site a été modifiée, mais ça c'est pas grand chose. C'est vrai, je suis pas un très bon élève, je viens plus trop souvent, jamais même. Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais bon le lycée prend (enfin, prenait ^^) beaucoup de temps. Ton message m'a fait super plaisir, je pensais que j'étais oublié sur Wikia (enfin bon, j'étais pas The Wikien non plus, mais bon ^^ ; je parle encore à Tardis 50), surtout que j'ai abandonné le Wiki Pokémon, enfin bon c'est une longue histoire, et que je ne modifie plus sur les autres Wikis. J'espère pouvoir revenir un peu plus souvent, mais bon la plupart des personnes que je connaissais doivent avoir quitté Wikia (Jonathan Froste, Austine et plein d'autres avec qui on parlait souvent sur le tchat), je me trompe ? Bah écoute, ça va super bien, je viens d'avoir mon BAC, et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? L'école ? (je ne sais même plus en quelle classe tu es, la honte... Je suis impardonnable...). Mais bien sûr que je serai ravi de te reparler sur Skype pendant les vacances, dis-moi quand tu es disponible pour qu'on s'arrange. :) Y'a des choses à raconter je crois, depuis tout ce temps ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, mais j'ai eu un début de vacances très occupé ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, et à très très bientôt je l'espère ! PingoléonF juillet 22, 2015 à 08:42 (UTC) Rép... ^^ Si tu veux je suis disponible là-maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ? :) Skype Ah d'acc, pas grave, une prochaine fois alors ? Ou maintenant si tu veux, mais c'est short ! ^^ Par contre, je n'ai pas ton pseudo Skype... PingoléonF juillet 22, 2015 à 08:42 (UTC) Re: Wikia Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonjour, J'ai remarqué que le Wikia Yu-Gi-Oh! était beaucoup trop délaissé et s'agissant d'une franchise importante, il fallait le remettre sur pied. Une partie de son inactivité est, je pense, du à son absence de design et de modèles clairs. De plus, de manière personnelle je serai peut-être amené à avoir envie de contribuer donc je m'y mets maintenant pour avoir tous les outils à disposition une fois le moment venu. --Aster09 juillet 22, 2015 à 09:52 (UTC) OPFHS Ciaossu ^-^ Je viens de remarquer qu'un chapitre d'OPFHS était resté sur le wiki, il faudrait le supprimer mais il est mis sous protection, c'est le chapitre 40 : Histoire:Chapitre_040:Reshef,_la_créature_vieille_de_9500_ans... 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px juillet 23, 2015 à 17:47 (UTC) Je viens de voir ton message Désolé Matauf, je viens de voir tes messages de samedi et lundi... Si tu veux, là je suis dispo. :)PingoléonF août 5, 2015 à 06:17 (UTC) Salut Matauf c'est Kidd. J'ai un problème, j'arrive plus a me connecter :( sa me met votre session de connexion a expirer. Sa me l'a fait plusieurs fois mais généralement sa ne dure pas longtemps, et là sa fait plusieurs heures que sa dure. Je crois qu'il ai arrivé la même chose a Rachel et on lui a dit qu'i fallait purger le cache, est ce qu c'est possible de faire ça sur Ipad ? Ps: Bon anniversaire en retard, je voulais te le souhaiter a Minuit pile comme l'année dernière mais j'ai oublier :( Heu non en fait c'est régler grâce a Rachel. Elle a était plus rapide et et plus efficace que toi. Tu me déçois beaucoup xDD KiddScrap/sig2 août 18, 2015 à 20:23 (UTC) Mdrr merci sa fait plaisir ^^ et désoler d'avoir oublier le tiens je voulais te le souhaiter a minuit comme l'année dernière mais le temps que j'y pense c'était trop tard et j'avais honte de te le souhaiter en retard xDD Re: Deck Salut. La logique de base de Modèle:Expo ne peut pas fonctionner dans un modèle, en effet il est fait pour faire une galerie à partir de ses paramètres. Mais comment ventiler les paramètres si tu l'inclus dans un autre modèle ? En gros il aurait fallu disons Modèle:XX|Expo11|Expo12|Expo13|titre puis utiliser }| }| }}} ou alors le faire en Lua mais ça devient tordu. Du coup j'ai ajouté une fonction à Module:Carte qui prend une liste de noms de page avec un séparateur virgule : on découpe la liste puis la même logique que si on avait passé des arguments s'applique. —Wyz août 31, 2015 à 18:06 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour Matauf Je poste ce message pour te faire part d'une proposition concernant un éventuel partenariat entre le wiki Date a live: http://fr.date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Date_A_Live et le wiki Yu-Gi-Oh. J'aide ce petit wiki à se développer et un partenariat serait un moyen de faire un peu plus respectivement connaître les deux wikis sachant que les bureaucrates de Date a live sont d'accord.. :3 Voilà n'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu es intéressé. :) -- SireAmiel (discussion) septembre 19, 2015 à 00:44 (UTC) D'accord, merci de ta réponse. Je vais poster ma demande où il faut. :) -- SireAmiel (discussion) septembre 20, 2015 à 19:11 (UTC) Wiki Doublon Salut Mat, j'espère que tu vas bien. Un simple message pour te montrer ceci, peut être que ça peut t'intéresser: http://fr.yugioharcv.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:WikiActivity A la prochaine sur wikia. :) --SireAmiel (discussion) octobre 23, 2015 à 23:55 (UTC) Photo Yo Salut Mat, peut tu venir sur la tchat Inazuma stp? Merci :p janvier 11, 2016 à 18:01 (UTC) J'y suis et toi aussi, mais t'es abs x) janvier 12, 2016 à 17:30 (UTC) Demande Bonjour Matauf J'ai vu que tu avais supprimé les dernières pages du wiki mais pourquoi avoir supprimé celle de Mokuba ? Je comprend pourquoi tu as supprimé les pages contenant le mot SWEED mais j'avais rajouté un peu de contenu sur celle de Mokuba donc je trouve ça dommage de supprimer cette page de ton wiki. Voilà, à la prochaine en tout cas ! --SireAmiel (discussion) janvier 21, 2016 à 18:31 (UTC) Signalement Salut je passe te signaler ca, je peux pas l'enlever moi meme http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Buster_Blader#comm-23198 mars 29, 2016 à 21:12 (UTC) Skype ou rien Salut, j'ai reçu ton message. J'imagine qu'on a des choses à se dire, mais je n'attendrais pas que tu soit disponible en chat, tout simplement parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que faire le guet, comme avant, j'espère que tu comprendra. Par contre tu peut me retrouver sur Skype quand tu le souhaite, sous le nom pseudo de whilelm888. à bientôt peut-être. Whilelm (discussion) avril 13, 2016 à 12:45 (UTC) OMG c'étais quoi ce commentaire bizarre? xD mai 12, 2016 à 17:58 (UTC) bonjour jais créer la page d l'ultime souverain pourriez vous m'aidez pour mettre une immage a cette page